


Prophecy Fulfilled

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei Lannister learns the true meaning of Maggy The Frog's prophecy. A theory of what I think may happen at the end of A Song Of Ice And Fire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy Fulfilled

Prophecy Fulfilled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei was panicked. Just as Maggy the frog had predicted so long ago, all three of her children were dead. She was alone. Jaime was no longer there to protect her. There was no one to protect her. Her father was dead, her children were dead, her brothers were both gone, and Tyrion would come for her. She was sure Tyrion would be the one to come for her, and when he did, she was sure he would strangle her to death.

The city was under siege. Arya and Sansa Stark had led the banners of the North to the aid of Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion was with Daenerys also. The men of the Night's Watch had decided it was time to join the fight, but not on her side, but the side of the Dragons. Jon Snow led them and another man that Cersei couldn't name led a band of Wildings. The Dornish were also attacking, along with the Ironmen, by the sea route. The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros were finally united, but they were united against her. They were on the side of the last Targaryen.

The armies had made their way into King's Landing, and were heading along each street. Cersei could see them from her window.

"They can't get in to the Red Keep. They can't." Cersei said to herself. But she knew very well that Daenerys' dragons could level the Red Keep to the ground with her inside it. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself. She saw the armies at the gates and wondered how she would manage to get away.

"Is there a passage in here that that spider never told anyone about? Probably. Could I get to Casterly Rock? No. If I go to Casterly Rock, Tyrion will follow me there. He wants to claim it for himself." Cersei muttered to herself.

"Tyrion only wanted what was his by rights." Cersei spun round to see Jaime standing there. His hair was almost white. It reminded her of Rhaegar Targaryen's silver hair. He looked thin, and pale, but Cersei was glad to see him.

"Jaime! You've come to save me!" Cersei exclaimed.

"Where is Tommen?" Jaime asked.

"If you had been here he would still be alive!" Cersei exclaimed. Oh how she blamed Jaime for the deaths of their children. He wasn't there to protect any of them. Jaime glared at her then.

"You dare to blame me? You've never thought for a moment that any of the fault could lay with you." Jaime said softly. Cersei was gobsmacked.

"How dare you! I looked after them. I loved them. Joffrey and Tommen and Myrcella! All of them gone!" Cersei screamed.

"You spoiled Joffrey so much that he became a hateful brat. If the people didn't hate him so much, no one would ever have thought to poison him. Myrcella died in Dorne because you refused to trade Doran Martell's three children for your daughter, and she caught a fever. You should have been there to hold her, to comfort her, but you weren't, _sweet sister_." Jaime snarled. Cersei had never heard Jaime speak to her like this before. He had always listened to her, always agreed with her, and never had he spoken to her with anything but tenderness. "And poor Tommen? How did Tommen die Cersei? Tell me!" Jaime yelled. Cersei glared.

"He didn't listen to me! He got onto a horse, and decided to practise jousting. I told him over and over not to do it. But he never listened. He fell from the horse..." Cersei didn't like to think of it. The way Tommen had landed, breaking his neck, was a painful jab in her heart.

"Maybe if you had allowed Loras Tyrell to teach him, then he would have learned how to sit a horse better. Maybe if you weren't so keen to control everything and everyone around you, our children would still be alive. You didn't need a throne, Cersei. You didn't need power. You wanted it and you did everything in your power to get it, and once you had power you wanted more. I loved you so Cersei. But my love wasn't enough." Jaime said. His voice so soft that Cersei almost didn't hear him over the sounds of the armies breaking through the gates.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked.

"How many have you given your favours to Cersei? Lancel already told me about you and he, and you obviously slept with Robert, he was your husband. Who else Cersei? Tyrion made comments about Osmund Kettleblack. How many others were there?" Jaime asked. Cersei's blood ran cold.

"How could Tyrion have told you anything? You haven't seen him since before Joff's death." Cersei asked.

"I was the one who set him free Cersei. He never killed Joff. You wanted to be rid of him so badly you would have used any excuse. You never thought to look for the true killers of our son, because you were so set on Tyrion being the murderer that you never bothered to look elsewhere." Jaime said sadly. Cersei removed the gap between them quickly enough, when she walked over and slapped Jaime in the face. Jaime grabbed hold of her then, by the throat, his one good hand tightening its grip on her. Jaime had always had large hands. She started to struggle.

"Jaime what are you doing?" Cersei wheezed.

"I'm wringing your fat neck for you  _sweet sister_. You're not the Cersei I knew, the Cersei I loved, you're a monster. Wherever I go after this, I will never be Jaime Lannister again, but I will never allow you to hurt anyone else again." Jaime said sadly. Cersei struggled more, and then she realised. Jaime was indeed her twin, but he was the  _younger_ twin. He had been born after her. The Valonquar, her little brother, it had been Jaime that Maggy the Frog had spoken of so long ago.

As Cersei became too weak to struggle and blackness clouded her vision, all she could think was that she had been unable to change anything. Nothing she had thought of was the same anymore. Then everything faded into blackness and Cersei knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think may happen at the end of A Song Of Ice And Fire. It's a theory. I always thought that Jaime would end up being the 'Valonqar' that will strangle Cersei, even though she's always thought it was going to be Tyrion. There's something much more poetic about it being Jaime. I have many theories about how things will end for different characters in the series, but this idea popped into my head after the season 2 episode 9 'Blackwater' where Cersei is about to poison Tommen while they sit on the Iron Throne. Anywho, I hope this was enjoyed.


End file.
